Milk is Good for You
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: When Sven and Eve leave to catch a bounty, Train and Rinslet are left behind. Now, what could make things go wrong when they're left alone? Well, one thing: Milk. Trainslet with a bit of Trainxmilk regarding his liking of milk


_A/N: Eh...Muses are too much for me. (And no one gives an owl's butt to read it anyways...erm, the owl butt came up randomly, ehehe. So, if anyone's wondering, yes, this is a TrainxRinslet fic. To be honest, I find putting pairings up for viewing in the summaries is just...being to forward. But there are people that want to find a pairing they want to read about and most don't click on every no-pairing-in-summary fic like me (yes, I do that. Some fics can be good...despite the summaries) Anyways, the characters, I did my best to keep them IC, I really did. If you think they're not, please, tell me that in the review. And btw (yes I'm using a bit of the netspeak crap, since this isn't really part of the fic) the Trainxmilk thing...yeah, it's in there. XD; Anyways, hope you enjoy it. :D_

**__**

Disclaimer: Raven the Ravenous does not own Black Cat. What Raven the Ravenous does own is this fic here. Also, Raven the Ravenous borrowed the characters just to play with them a bit. (Did I just speak in third person?)

**Milk is Good for You**

The sweet, savory dairy product was easily guzzled down by the chocolate-haired Sweeper, who used the back of his hand to wipe the milk the corner of his lips, only to lick the milk off.

Rinslet Walker watched the former Black Cat doing this and noted that he is acting like a cat that is cleaning itself. The thief-for-hire had come by to deliver some news about a potential bounty nearby, causing her Sweeper friends to anticipate with excitement over paying off their debts and getting to eat something luxurious for once.

_The most carefree of the three, Train Heartnet, peered over the shoulder of Sven Vollfied, his partner._

_"What's it say, Sven-chan?"_

_The green-haired Sweeper read the reward poster Rinslet had given to them before looking up with a grin. Coincidence or not, the reward was just the money they needed to pay off their long-overdue debts._

_"Hey Train, why don't you sit this one out?"_

_Train gave his partner a confused look. "Why do I need to sit out?"_

_"Because the last bounty was worth almost as much as this one and we need to pay off our debts and I can't have you screwing this one up! Eve, let's go."_

_The young blonde girl nodded to her father figure and went to put the book away the book she was reading. Train watched his two partners going about the room, getting their equipment ready as the lilac-haired thief just stayed where she was while watching the eye patch-wearing Sweeper and Eve rush out of the room._

It hadn't been more than ten minutes since Sven and Eve had left the two, as Train, feeling a bit hungry, walked over to the kitchen to open the refrigerator. It wasn't long before Rinslet saw the legendary gunman opening the third milk carton in his hand and began to drink it.

While drinking, Train noticed the female thief's gaze and stopped, only a quarter of the milk drunk. He reached out the carton to her, traces of the dairy product on his lips. "Want some, Rins?"

While slightly surprised by his offer, the thief shook her head. "No thanks, Train."

Looking slightly confused and possibly disappointed, the gunman shrugged and went back to drinking down the carton all while noticing Rinslet's presence still being here. He still wasn't sure why she didn't leave as she usually did but before he could continue, the lilac-head looked over at him.

"Train, why don't you try something else?"

Train stopped again, placing the carton back on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up at Rinslet, the thief on the opposite side of the table before giving her a smile. "But I love drinking milk."

"I know that," the woman replied with a hint of annoyance. "But why not try something else, like apple juice, soda, wine, or tea?"

While a question like this would have been replied to quickly, seeing as this is Train she was talking to, she was going to have to wait for his response.

"…Well, because I don't want to." he answered, sticking his tongue out playfully. "And I don't like orange juice."

"I said apple juice, sea-urchin head. And what about the rest?"

The man stuck his tongue out at her again. "Nyeh, I don't care about the rest."

The man turned his head away from her and ended the conversation just like that. As he reached for his milk, the woman snatched it right off the surface of the table and held it up in front of his face. Train, wanting to get his precious milk back from the thief, reached out to her as Rinslet stepped out of his reach. "Uh-uh, you've had enough."

Train kept his calm and cool while smiling at her. "Rins, could I please have my milk back?"

The woman smirked at him. "No, not until you try something else."

"But…milk is good for you."

"I know that but I always see you drinking it."

"Yeah, okay. I'll try that yucky orange juice. Now can I have my milk back?"

Rinslet knew now that there was no stopping him…unless? No, it was a crazy idea. But Train is just like other men; he wouldn't think of trying to get the milk back if she were to put it _there_.

The man in question had gotten off the couch and began to make his way towards her. "Rins, just because you hid my milk inside your coat doesn't mean I won't stop."

He continued to advance towards her while she continued stepping back, keeping the carton concealed in her coat.

"Train, I mean it, stop moving closer to me."

"Not until I get my milk ba-"

She saw the gunman trip and tried to move out of the way but the Black Cat had stumbled forward into her, arms stretched out, bringing her down with him.

"…!?"

Rinslet found herself on her back and Train on top of her. Not only that but their faces were dangerously close to each other as Rinslet glared at the chocolate-haired man on top of her. "Train…get off me." As she tried to get up, she noticed that her clothes were stained with milk. "Great, look what you just did- these clothes were worth a lot of money you idiot!" the thief shouted, referring to the milk that was inside her coat which had spilled out onto the inside of her coat and partially over her top. "You owe me a new top and coat, Tra-"

It had all happened so fast. One moment they were quarreling over a measly carton of milk before falling to the floor and now… Whatever thoughts that were going through her head, whether of her next heist or of getting a new set of clothes, they were gone now and only replaced by the warm feeling flowing throughout her body. She could taste it, his tongue in her mouth and what seemed to be remnants of the spilt milk that was on her lips. What was strange was that she did nothing to push him away and give a strong punch to the jaw. Even after that brief sweet moment ended, she still couldn't gather her thoughts; the only one she gathered was just of the kiss that had just occurred. The thief had unconsciously put her fingertips up to the tip of her lips, still feeling the tingle from the kiss.

_"Did Train just…?"_

Ignoring the situation in front of him, Train looked around and lo' and behold, saw his beloved milk carton lying on the floor. He reached out for the carton and picked it up only to find it very light, confirming his horror. "My milk!"

Rinslet snapped out of her trance and saw the ex-assassin still going for his milk. She couldn't believe how he was behaving and after what he just did, how dare he ruined the moment with his loud no-good want for the dairy product. _"Well, two can play at that game."_

Train was so centered in grieving for the milk he never finished drinking that he did not notice the mischievous thief behind him as she grabbed the side of his head and before he could stop her, she pressed her lips onto his own.

But the fun wouldn't last for long as the doorknob began to twist and turn before in walked the green-haired Sweeper and the blonde girl only to find their two friends engaged in a very intimate moment. Eve felt sick from the sight of her rival and the woman who was like a sister to her sucking on each other's face. "……"

While the young teenage girl ran off to her room, Sven waited until the door was shut before he nudged the couple. His response was a wide-eyed look from the lilac-haired thief. "Sorry to bother you two birds but ever heard of the saying, 'Get a room.' ?"

"O-oh my g- Sven, w-when did you- Eve, where'd she go?"

"She just went back to her room. I'm glad we came back early," the man said, noting the two were still wearing their clothes. "I don't think Eve should have to be anymore traumatized from seeing this." he finished, shaking his head.

Stopping his actions to the thief's neck, Train looked up and saw his eye patch-wearing partner in his upside-down view. "Sven, you're back?"

Sven threw his hands up in the air. "Honestly, couldn't you two go and find some privacy?" the green-haired man said. The Black Cat just smiled and looked down at Rinslet who blushed at the smile while Sven gave the man a disgusted look. "Man, I give up." He then went to his room, leaving the ex-assassin and the thief alone again. When the man had shut the door completely, Rinslet pushed the chocolate-haired man off of her and got up.

"Train, you-"

"Don't blame me, you were the one that came on to me last." the ex-assassin mentioned to her about the initiative she took on him. The woman tried her best to not blush and to try to put the blame back on him for what he did the first time. "And besides…it wasn't that bad."

Raising a brow, the woman turned to him. "Wait…did you really mean that?"

For a question like that to be answered without a thought, Train did the exact opposite. "…Yeah, I did."

Even though they were caught during the moment, the thief felt content and smiled. "I guess I can let you off the hook about buying me a new top and coat."

Then for some odd reason, Train chuckled. "Hehehe, about that, the whole 'tripping into you'…I did that on purpose." he smiled. Disregarding the woman's abrupt change in mood, he also added, "Also, there was some milk on your mouth from the spill, which was also on purpose."

* * *

_A/N: So, did ya enjoy it? Honestly, this just came to my head one day and only one thing stood out from it: Milk. Well, that and Train tricking Rinslet XD Yes, I'm a romance freak, deal with it. But I did have some SvenxEve fatherdaughter in there, so I'm not clearly about romance all the time. But setting aside my romantic insanity, please review. Really...it's not that hard to do it and it'd be nice if it were what you thought about the fic and if any, grammar and other writing areas I missed. Thank you for reading this, until we meet again!_


End file.
